


Minhyuk is drowning in cat hair.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat au?, fluff i guess?, what do i tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Minhyuk has 6 cats.





	Minhyuk is drowning in cat hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunwoo - main coon  
> Wonho - ragdoll  
> Kihyun - Laperm  
> Hyungwon - korat  
> Jooheon - scottish fold  
> Changkyun - American Shorthair
> 
> Also this was written on my phone because my laptop hates me!

Minhyuk stared deeply into Changkyun’s eyes, the moment was accented by a loud crash as the glass fell off the table. 

“God damn it, Changkyun!” Minhyuk yelled, the american shorthair. The young cat simply watched his owner clean up the glass. Another cat, a scottish fold named Jooheon, jumped up onto the counter. Together the two cats watched Minhyuk as he walked around the kitchen, putting dishes away, wiping down counters. Finally he went into the bottom cupboard under the sink to pull out a large bag of dry cat food and three cans of wet cat food. Minhyuk walked into the hallway and started pouring dry food into the bowels and mixing it with half a can of wet cat food.

“Lunch time!” Minhyuk yelled out. Jooheon and Changkyun were already eating when the others came to eat lunch. Hyunwoo a main coon, Wonho a ragdoll, Kihyun a Laperm, and Hyungwon a korat. 

“So cute!” Minhyuk grinned as he watched his cats eat. The human left so the felines could finish their meal in peace. Minhyuk entered his bedroom and changed into his work clothes, he had about fifteen minutes before he had to leave. The door creaked open as Wonho walked inside, the ragdoll scampered towards his owners legs to rub up against them, covering the poor jeans in cat hair. Minhyuk sighed at the sight of his now fuzzy jeans but smiled when Wonho meowed at him.

“Are you trying to distract me from going to work?” Minhyuk giggled, picking up the large fluffy cat and booping their noses together. Wonho happily licked his owner’s face while Minhyuk cringed slightly at the bad fishy breath. The human put his cat down because it was nearing time to leave his warm cozy house. Minhyuk left his room and walked towards the front door but it seemed his cats really didn't want him to leave today. Each one blocked his path until they got attention, even Hyungwon demanded to be petted.

“Alright, I really have to go now.” Minhyuk begged as he nudged Kihyun with his foot, away from the door. Hyunwoo tried to follow his owner out the door but Minhyuk blocked him with his foot and closed the door on his face. Minhyuk’s heart broke when he heard his cats meow from the other side of the door but he really needed to get to work. Minhyuk noted the dark clouds in the sky as he drove to the company he worked at.

“Some rain would be nice, I just hope it doesn't flood the roads again.” Minhyuk muttered under his breath, focusing back on the road. Minhyuk parked his car and got out, a few droplets fell onto his face so he jogged into the large building, not wanting to get wet.

“Hello Minhyuk.” The front door secretary greeted him like always.

“Hello Jiwoo, lovely weather we're having.” Minhyuk greeted back, causing Jiwoo to giggle at him. Minhyuk made his way to his cubicle on the eighth floor, making sure to grab some coffee from the breakroom before he sat down at his computer.

“The sooner I get done the sooner I can go home.” Minhyuk booted up the computer while he looked over the stack of paper on his desk. He didn't hate his job but it did get repetitive doing the same thing almost everyday. Minhyuk usually fixed his boredom by sneaking overwatch breaks, however today he had less paperwork to process than usual so he decided to take this rare occasion and finish all his work then go straight home to his cats. Minhyuk finally looked at the time, four hours had passed and he was half way through the pile.

“A couple more hours and a few more cups of coffee then I'll be home free.” Minhyuk grinned, nothing was going to ruin his mood. Except for more work… Minhyuk prayed that no one would put more work onto his desk. He took a quick “lunch break” (it was hours past lunch.) Before finishing up the last reports on his desk. Minhyuk didn't waste anytime packing his bag and going into his boss’ office. 

“I’ve finished all my work for the day, sir.” Minhyuk placed all the written reports on the desk and mentally crossed his fingers, hoping his boss wouldn't give him more work.

“Thank you Mr.Lee, this will be all. You can head home if you want.” Minhyuk bowed before leaving the office with a large grin. Now all he had to do was make it to the elevator without anyone asking for his help. Minhyuk let out a sigh of relief when he slipped into the lift, he pressed the ground floor button and hummed along with the calming jazz music playing.

“Goodbye Mr.Lee.” Jisoo, the new front door secretary said. 

“Goodbye, good luck with your shift.” Minhyuk smiled and the nervous secretary smiled back. It was pouring when Minhyuk walked outside but too his luck, a coworker with an umbrella was also leaving the building. 

“ Thanks Mingyu, you're a lifesaver.” Minhyuk sat down in his car.

“No problem, drive safely.” The younger man said, walking over to his own car.

“You too!” Minhyuk called out before closing his door and starting his car engine. The roads were slick from the rain so Minhyuk drove slower than usual and tried his best to see past the heavy rainfall. The human was able to make it home in one piece, only suffering a slight heart attack when his car loses traction on the road during a turn right turn. Minhyuk sighed before opening his car door then bolted to his front door. He opened the door and was greeted by a grumpy Kihyun meowing at him angrily.

“What's wrong you big baby.” Minhyuk chuckled as he followed the laperm farther into the house, he peeled the damp suit jacket and draped it onto the couch. Kihyun sat in front of the trash can, waiting for his owner to do something.

“Is the garbage too smelly or something?” Minhyuk asked his cat but instead of Kihyun meowing it was another cat who started to meow loudly from inside the trash can. The owner pushed the lid back and peered inside, spotting Jooheon sitting on top of a pile of filth.

“Really? When are you going to learn your lesson? This is like the third time this month.” Minhyuk pulled the scottish fold out of the trash can and cringed at the foul odor. “You’re on a one way trip to shower town.” Minhyuk wasted no time taking Jooheon into the bathroom and starting up the shower. The cat was used to showers now so he sat in the tub and enjoyed being scrubbed by his owner. More meowing brought Minhyuk’s attention to the doorway as Hyungwon and Changkyun wondered in, the owner grinned and flicked some water at them. The little water droplets didn't faze Hyungwon but they freaked Changkyun out, causing the american shorthair to jump back in surprise. Minhyuk giggled before grabbing a towel to dry off Jooheon, none of his cats liked the hair dryer so he had to towel dry them but he didn't mind the extra work. Once Jooheon was dry, Minhyuk started dishing out everyone's dinner  before microwaving some leftovers for himself. He was sitting on the couch, watching t.v when his cats joined him one by one. Wonho hissed at Hyunwoo when the fluffy maine coon tried to push the equally as fluffy ragdoll off their owner’s lap. Somehow between their hissing and pushing, Hyungwon managed to claim the warm lap for himself. Minhyuk always found it amusing to watch his cats fight for the throne a.k.a his lap, the others settled around the couch to watch t.v with him. Four movies later and Minhyuk is walking into his bedroom to get ready for bed. This time only Kihyun joins him, since the laperm was the only cat who liked to sleep during the night but god damn did he wake up early in the morning. Minhyuk got cozy under the covers and Kihyun went to his usual spot, the pillow right next to Minhyuk’s. Throughout the night cats come and go as they please, sometimes they nap next to Minhyuk, other times they walk across all the furniture in the room but they never wake their human up until the sun starts to peek through the curtains. 

 

The End

P.s- no the cats aren't magical anime cats who turn human. They are just normal cats and Minhyuk is a crazy cat lady. But if you want to imagine them as cat boys go right ahead I won't stop you. I just didn't want this to be a super long oneshot tbh.


End file.
